


Creep

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Angst, Archangels, Depowered Lucifer, Gen, Michael-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Michael thinks about Dean. A lot.





	Creep

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Heaven & Hell Bingo, this fills the square Michael.

The ache in his chest threatened to tear him apart. If he could not get inside that body, Michael worried he might die. The last time he had been in his presence, he had barely been able to look at him. Dean, that perfect vessel, commanded the grace of an angel even as a mere human. His stride floated, light as a feather on the wind in a world of beauty, a truly special being. Definitely one of Chuck’s finest creations, if a human could ever be considered such.

Bastard came to mind when Michael thought of himself. Churl, cretin, cur. Take your pick. Plenty of the angels agreed with him. They despised his obsession with humans. Not quite as intensely as they despised Castiel, who they outright loathed. But there was something about his need to acquire his ultimate vessel that the other angels failed by leagues to understand. They always would. Their vessels fit. They belonged to them. Michael inhabited a maddeningly improper vessel, an unfortunate and ungrateful soul, and it pained him to even think on it for more than a moment. His jealous streak ran a mile wide and he coveted that which the other angels had.

Like Castiel. His vessel obeyed. He had control of the perfect body for his grace, and once upon a time, the perfect soul to accompany him. And Dean seemed to know this, seemed to value those things about Castiel and his vessel. Michael wished Dean would understand that he, too, could have that. That, with Michael possessing him, Dean would know just how incredibly special he was.

But given every chance to accept his offer, Dean had turned Michael down. What he wouldn’t do… a very short list, that one. Whatever it took, whatever Dean wanted, he’d do it. If he would just let him in. Their world depended on it. And yet, Dean always ran from him.

“You know, if you would just tell Dean that, he might understand.”

Dragged from the depths of his mind, Michael glared across the ruined church building and glared at the tiny cage. “I really cannot wait to kill you again.”

Lucifer shrugged as he leaned against the spikes of his iron maiden. “Why haven’t you?”

“I have my reasons,” Michael replied, reclined in a worn leather chair. “Not that you need to know them.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes as he sighed. “Okay, creepy.”

Oh, how insufferable? At least his situation was temporary. At least he had a plan and the means to execute it. A devious grin spread across his lips as he stared at Lucifer. With renewed resolve, Michael stood and strode to the door of the church, eager to begin.


End file.
